Correré el riesgo de tu amor
by xisa1411
Summary: Sakura está dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida en Tokio con su familia,tiene una mejor amiga y se enamora de un gran chico, pero un giro inesperado pondrá la vida de su familia y amigos en riesgo. Buscará la forma de resolver esta intrigante situación y mantener su amor por aquella persona especial que la hará cambiar y la guiará en momentos difíciles.
1. Chapter 1

Después del día tan agitado que tuvimos, por fin hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa en Tokio, me cuesta creer que no volveremos a Corea ya que tenía muchos amigos y me encantaba mi escuela. Ahora tendré que hacer nuevos amigos y acostumbrarme a mi nueva escuela '' Tomoeda'', es una escuela muy prestigiosa y la mejor que pudimos encontrar ya que la principal causa de este cambio fue por el trabajo de mis padres, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, dos famosos empresarios con cientos de negocios alrededor del mundo.

Siempre hemos tenido una vida con todo lo necesario, mis hermanas la más pequeña ''Mei'' de 8 años, ''Sora'' de 13 años, ''Setsuko'' la mayor de todas con 17 años y yo Sakura, tengo 16 años, y de todas mis hermanas soy la más reservada ya que todas son extrovertidas y caprichosas aunque no niego que las quiero mucho.

-¡Sakura!, ya baja a cenar- dijo Mei

-¡Ya voy!- contesté.

Rápidamente, me miré en el espejo, y otra cosa que no tenía de mis hermanas era su hermoso rostro, yo era una persona normal con cabello castaño y largo, aunque lo único que me gustaba de mi eran mis ojos, eran de un color esmeralda, los había sacado de mi madre. Pero bueno, espero que todo vaya bien, aunque tengo un presentimiento que algo cambiará, ¡Ya tengo mucha hambre!, será mejor que baje.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, donde estaban mis padres y mis hermanas. Todo olía tan delicioso, así que me sente en un lugar, dimos las gracias y empecé a comer.

-¿Qué piensan de la nueva casa?- dijo mi padre

-¡Es hermosa papá, me encantó mi habitación!- dijo Setsuko

-Si, pero me siento muy sola ¿No podríamos tener una mascota?- dijo mi hermana menor con un una mirada de tristeza

-¡Claro cariño, siempre y cuando sean responsables- dijo mi madre

-¡Que bien!- dijeron todas mis hermanas al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura, no te agrada la idea?- me dijo mi padre

-Si, solo que me siento un poco cansada por el viaje- dije bostezando.

-Bueno, será mejor que descansen, ya que tendrán que ir al colegio mañana- ordenó mi madre.

Todas asentimos, y subimos a nuestras habitaciones. No pude conciliar el sueño por el nerviosismo y la emoción que tenía a causa de que tenía que asistir al colegio y adaptarme a mis nuevos compañeros y maestros. Finalmente solo pude dormir cuatro horas y desperté con dificultad, miré el reloj y ya era tarde.

-¡No puede ser! Mi primer día y voy a llegar tarde-.

Tomé una ducha rápidamente, me sequé el cabello, me puse mi uniforme, que consistía en una camisa tres cuartos tipo polo con una falda color vino que llega hasta la rodilla, un saco color beige que tiene el logo de la escuela en el lado derecho y una corbata a rayas que combinaba con estos dos colores.

Cuando bajé vi que mis hermanas y mis padres ya se habían ido y solo quedaba la opción de ir caminando. El día estaba hermoso, el cielo tenía un color azul claro y las nubes blancas cubrían la mitad del sol lo que hacía que no hiciera tanto calor además de que había una brisa muy agradable con la cual volaban las flores de los árboles de cerezo que habían en el camino.

Iba tan distraída que me perdí, pero en ese momento vi una chica de largos cabellos negros y unos ojos color amatista que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo, así que me acerqué corriendo hacia ella y la salude amablemente casi sin aliento.

-Ho...hola- me dijo extrañada y un poco nerviosa.

-Disculpa si te asusté, pero soy nueva en la ciudad y es mi primer día en el Colegio Tomoeda, podría acompañarte?, es que me perdí y no sé cómo llegar- le dije.

Ella soltó una risita risueña y asintió. -¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó

-Sakura Kinomoto- le respondí

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji- replicó.

-También me da mucho gusto conocerte Tomoyo, ¿nos vamos?- le dije

-¡Claro! Sígueme- dijo ella.

Durante el camino me explicó las reglas de la escuela, cuál era el horario de clases y a qué talleres podías entrar. -¿Y en qué año vas tu?- le pregunté un poco preocupada ya que era la única persona a la que había conocido y no quería que me dejara sola.

-Voy en el mismo grado que tú- me dijo con mucha calma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté.

-Apenas ayer nos avisaron que tendríamos una nueva compañera- me respondió.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela y fuimos hasta el salón; cuando entramos me di cuenta que alguien nos estaba viendo desde el final del pasillo, pero no alcancé a verlo ya que la profesora que estaba dando la clase abrió y dijo que pasáramos.

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar señorita Daidouji?- dijo la profesora.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder- dijo Tomoyo.

-En cuanto a usted señorita...- dijo la profesora mirándome fijamente, lo cual debo admitir que me asustó un poco.

-Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- le dije.

-Por favor señorita Daidouji, pase a su lugar, mientras usted señorita Kinomoto, preséntese ante sus compañeros- replicó la profesora.

Sentí todas las miradas del salón hacia mi, pero en ese momento fijé mi mirada hacia una esquina del salón donde se encontraba un apuesto joven de hermoso cabello color chocolate y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que me miraban fijamente, pero me di cuenta que él era muy diferente de los demás. Quedé tan embobada con aquel muchacho que no me había presentado aún, así que empecé.

_Shaoran Pov._

Yo estaba en la esquina del salón metido en mis pensamientos, cuando una persona entró al salón y me sacó de mis sueños. Era una chica hermosa, tenía el cabello largo de un color castaño que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Pude notar que la chica también me miró, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Comenzó a hablar, -''Soy Sakura Kinomoto''- dijo, Sakura... hermoso nombre. Jamás había sentido algo así por una chica, por lo que iba a ser muy difícil ganarme su confianza y hablarle sin tartamudear, ya que es algo muy común en mi.

_Fin Shaoran Pov._

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y soy de Corea del Sur, mis padres son empresarios y tengo 3 hermanas que están en este mismo instituto-

-Muchas gracias Srta. Kinomoto, puede tomar asiento junto al joven Yamasaki- dijo la profesora.

Vi a un muchacho que alzaba la mano indicando que era Yamasaki, me aproximé rápidamente a mi asiento y la maestra prosiguió con la clase de matemáticas. Noté que el muchacho de ojos ambarinos tenía facilidad para las matemáticas, ya que había sido el primero en entregar el trabajo, por lo que me preocupé, porque en mi otra escuela yo era la mejor en matemáticas pero ahora tenía competencia, no podía ser la segunda mejor, tenía que ser la primera si quería que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos.

Después de que habían transcurrido dos clases más, era hora del descanso, así que me reuní con Tomoyo en la cafetería. No cruzamos muchas palabras durante el descanso, pero me impacientaba no saber el nombre de aquel joven.

-Oye Tomoyo, estaba preguntándome, cómo se llama el joven de...- me interrumpió.

-Su nombre es Xiao Lang Li, pero se pronuncia Shaoran Li- dijo Tomoyo con voz burlona.

-Te vi observándolo cuando te estabas presentando, me di cuenta que desde que entramos, el también fijó su mirada en ti, algo que nunca había visto yo- me dijo un poco confundida.

De repente sentí que alguien se había apoyado en mis hombros, volteé y vi que era el joven que se sentaba a mi lado. -Hola, puedo sentarme con ustedes?- preguntó rápidamente mientras se sentaba junto a Tomoyo.

-Pues bienvenida Kinomoto, espero que seamos buenos amigos y convivamos todo el año- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

En ese momento llegó un joven inglés con lentes y ojos azules como el mar, acompañado de Shaoran.

-Otra vez diciendo mentiras Yamasaki?- dijo el joven en un tono un poco enojado.

-No... Yo solo...-, -Vete de aquí Yamasaki- le ordenó el joven inglés, a lo que este salió corriendo sin dar excusa alguna.

-Discúlpenme por eso, aún no me he presentado, soy Eriol Hiragizawa y soy el encargado de que no haya problemas entre alumnos de 1_ro _y 2_do_ semestre, por lo que veo Srta. Kinomoto, tiene una hermana en 2_do_ semestre -¿O me equivoco?- dijo el joven muy convencido.

En ese momento tocó la campana para entrar de nuevo a clases, por lo que no me dio tiempo de responder. Observé que Tomoyo lo seguía con la mirada hasta el final del pasillo, entonces me di cuenta...

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- le dije alzando las cejas.

-¡No... como crees!- dijo sonrojándose como un tomate.

Solté una risita burlona y me dijo: - Y tú que con Shaoran! No dejabas de mirarlo ni un segundo-

-Bueno, pero al menos yo no lo niego- dije un poco enojada.

-Está bien, dejémoslo así- dijo Tomoyo para concluir la conversación.

Transcurrieron las clases hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Salí del salón con Tomoyo y me dijo que me adelantara porque ella debía arreglar un asunto, así que caminé a la entrada del Colegio, llegué y me senté en el piso. Estaba tan distraída, que ni me di cuenta de que alguien se detuvo delante de mí, alcé la mirada y vi que era el joven Yamasaki.

-Hola Sakura, ¿puedo?- dijo él

-Umm... claro- dije yo un poco confundida, ya que Yamasaki es un chico muy misterioso, nunca sabes qué clase de cosa te dirá.

-Oye, sabes?, desde que llegaste, me pareciste una chica muy linda, y me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo...- dijo él con aires de conquistador.

-¿Qué?, lo siento, pero apenas te conozco...- me interrumpió.

-Vamos linda, yo se que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo.-

-¡Déjame en paz!- grité, el muy estúpido se me había acercado demasiado, yo traté de detenerlo pero el agarró mis manos y estaba a punto de besarme, cuando alguien llegó corriendo y lo apartó de mi lado.

-¡Déjala en paz tonto!- gritó Shaoran... esperen, ¿Shaoran?, el me salvó?.

-Yo solo...- tartamudeó el estúpido.

-¡Cállate ya y lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella!- volvió a gritar mi príncipe azul.

Yamasaki salió corriendo, yo estaba temblando, cuando de repente, sentí como alguien me abrazaba.

-Tranquila, ese estúpido no te volverá a molestar nunca más...- dijo

-¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!- oí que alguien gritaba desde lejos, era Tomoyo, venía corriendo desde lejos, no puedo negar que sonrió de forma burlona al ver que Shaoran me estaba abrazando, pero no duró mucho, al oír mi tonto comentario, me soltó.

-Bueno... este, ¿segura que estás bien?- me repitió con voz entrecortada, sonaba nervioso, tonta, tonta, tonta Sakura, porque siempre tengo que arruinarlo!?

-Este.. si, pero..- no pude terminar mi oración, ya que me soltó y con una última sonrisa se alejó.

Tomoyo llegó rápidamente casi sin aliento, pero aún así, su burla seguía. -Sé que estás pensando Tomoyo, pero el... el solo me rescató- dije con ojos soñadores.

-Y de qué te rescató tu príncipe azul?- preguntó mi amiga.

-Pues verás, el desgraciado de Yamasaki vino muy confiado a pedirme que saliera con él, y como lo rechacé, quería besarme a la fuerza- dije yo

-¡Yamasaki!, voy a matarlo si vuelve a intentar algo asi!- dijo ella con mucho enojo en su cara, pero un comentario que dije, la hizo sonreír.

-No te preocupes amiga, ya todo está bien- le respondí

-Bueno, que te parece si para olvidar todo esto, vamos por una malteada al centro comercial y después a ver ropa- dijo muy animada Tomoyo.

-Esta bien- le respondí.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, nos dirigimos a MIXY DRINKS, yo pedí una malteada de fresa con chocolate y Tomoyo pidió una de coco con cereza.

Terminamos nuestras malteadas y nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa muy bonita que a Tomoyo le encanta. En el camino, nos encontramos con Eriol y Shaoran, yo me quería alejar de ahí tan rápido posible, pero Tomoyo hizo todo lo contrario, corrió hacia ellos halándome del brazo.

-Hola jóvenes- dijo Tomoyo sorprendiéndolos por detrás y haciéndose la educada.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo, Sakura- dijo Eriol haciendo una reverencia; en serio ese chico es muy educado.

-Hola Sakura- dijo una hermosa voz

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? este... hola- me tomó por sorpresa su comentario, estaba tan sonrojada que casi exploto.

-No tienes por que ponerte nervioso, somos amigos ¿no?- me dijo muy convencido.

-Yo, este.. si, claro que si somos amigos Shaoran- dije, de momento mis nervios se habían esfumado.

Todos nos miramos y hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Eriol dijo:

-bueno, ¿quieren que comer algo?-

-Claro que si! encantadas!- dijo Tomoyo casi gritando, sus ojos brillaban al máximo; ese chico la vuelve loca.

-Tomoyo, yo... no sé si pueda, mis padres estarán muy preocupados- dije yo.

-No te preocupes amiga, solo será un ratito, apenas son las 7:30 p.m- dijo Tomoyo.

-Las 7:30!?, debo irme ya, mis padres estarán esperándome con un buen castigo- dije muy preocupada.

-Bueno, yo te acompañaré a tu casa- dijo Shaoran

-No, si quieres quédate- dije yo apresuradamente.

-En serio, insisto- dijo él.

-Está bien, pero vámonos ya- respondí

Nos despedimos de Tomoyo y Eriol y nos dirigimos a mi casa, caminamos por el parque, y llegamos a mi casa.

-Adiós, te veré mañana en la escuela - me dijo

-Adiós Shaoran, si ahí estaré - le respondí muy sonrojada, pero no me preocupé, porque el también estaba muy sonrojado.

-¿Sabes? me caes muy bien- me dijo sonriéndome, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Entré a mi casa y me sorpendió ver que no hubiera ningún sonido, pero no le tomé importancia, subí a mi cuarto y empecé a hacer la tarea. Cuando terminé eran las 12:00. Estaba muy cansada, me puse mi pijama y estaba dispuesta a dormir, cuando escuché que la puerta de la entrada se azotó muy fuerte.


	2. Una buena amiga

Hola de nuevo, perdón por no haber puesto el título del primer capi que es: El comienzo de un gran amor. Espero que disfruten de este segundo capítulo ya que lo cambié un poco a como había quedado antes, por eso me tardé tanto en subirlo, ojalá sea de su agrado.=D Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.

**Una mejor amiga**

Decidí apagar rápidamente todas las luces y no hacer ruido; de repente escuché dos voces que decían... -Busca a la chica, es la única que falta, yo iré al estudio de Fujitaka- dijo una voz de hombre.

-Está bien- respondió otra voz, pero era de una mujer.

Tan pronto escuché pisadas por las escaleras, tomé la decisión de salir rápidamente por mi ventana y correr lo más lejos de ahí, primero pensé en ir a la casa de Tomoyo, pero recordé que no sabía donde era, así que fui a un hotel y pasé la noche ahí. No pude dormir ya que no sabía que hacían esas personas en mi casa, y que había pasado con mi familia, el simple hecho de pensar que le había pasado algo a mi familia era…tan inquietante, solo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla.

-No, todo estará bien- me dije a mi misma, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero la idea no funcionaba. Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran las 6:00 a.m, no tenía mi uniforme, pero aún así, me dirigí rápidamente a la escuela, para encontrarme con Tomoyo y pedirle ayuda. Corrí tan rápido como pude, y cuando por fin llegué, la escuela ya estaba cerrada.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!, no, esto…- me dije a mi misma. La verdad es que me puse de muy mal humor ese día por no haber podido llegar a tiempo y toparme con Tomoyo, pero dejé eso a un lado y me concentré en lo que tenía que hacer. Me senté en una banca fuera de la escuela a esperar y esperar…. Estuve pensando, ¿Por qué esas personas estaban en mi casa?, ¿Por qué me estaban buscando? y… ¿Dónde estaba mi familia? Analicé todo lo que sabía, pero nada llegó a mi cabeza.

Pensando y pensando, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que de repente, el sonido de la campana de la escuela me hizo reaccionar. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí hasta la entrada de la escuela, vi cómo los estudiantes iban saliendo de sus salones, y cuando miré hacia un lado, vi a la chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatistas.

Las puertas se abrieron y agité la mano muy fuerte para que Tomoyo pudiera verme, cuando por fin volteó la mirada, sus ojos brillaron tanto que parecían diamantes, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia mí y cuando al fin llegó, me abrazó con mucha fuerza. -¡¿Qué te pasó Sakura?! ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela? Estuve muy preocupada por ti en todo el día- dijo muy acelerada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, por el momento vámonos de aquí y te cuento todo lo que pasó- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa, te cambias con la ropa que te dé y así más tranquila, me platicas todo el asunto ¿está bien?- me dijo con una carita tierna.

-Está bien Tomoyo, vamos.- le dije, y así emprendimos el camino hacia su casa, no hablamos en casi todo el camino, ella quería esperar hasta llegar a su casa, y yo, por otra parte no quería hablar del asunto en la calle.

Llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo, su mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la comida y subimos al cuarto como lo planeamos.

-Está bien Sakura, ten esto y cámbiate rápido- me dijo dándome unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color café. -Si- respondí yo, es todo lo que pude decir, ¿ni un simple agradecimiento? tonta Sakura, que maleducada. Me cambié rápidamente como me lo había ordenado y salí del baño, me sorprendió mucho ver que Tomoyo ya estaba muy acomodada para la plática. –_Qué niña-_ pensé.

-Muy bien Sakura, es hora de que me digas lo que pasó, comienza- me dijo haciendo señas con su mano de que me sentara junto a ella.

-Pues… mira, ayer que Shaoran me acompañó a casa, se fue, y cuando entré, se me hizo muy extraño que no hubiera ni un sonido en casa, pero no le tomé importancia así que subí directo a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y terminé la tarea. Cuando me puse mi pijama y estaba dispuesta a dormir, escuché como la puerta de la entrada se azotó fuertemente, me sorprendió mucho escuchar eso y algo me decía que no era mi familia, así que decidí apagar todas las luces y no hacer ningún ruido. Unos segundos después de eso, un hombre comenzó a hablar y le dijo a una mujer que me buscara y que yo era la única que faltaba, no sé a qué se refería con eso, pero me dio mucho miedo, comencé a imaginar todo lo que le pudieron haber hecho a mi familia, me dio mucho miedo, entonces salí por mi ventana y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia algún hotel para pasar la noche, y cuando desperté pues me fui directo a la escuela…- dije con un tono preocupado.

-¡No puedo creerlo Sakura!, pero, ¿segura que no te vieron?- me dijo muy acelerada. -No lo sé Tomoyo, lo que me preocupa es mi familia, no sé qué hacer o a dónde ir, más bien, no tengo a dónde ir, me da miedo regresar a mi casa y por más que trato de analizar todo, me doy cuenta que nunca había escuchado esas voces, no…no los conozco, no se quiénes son ni de dónde vienen, o que asuntos tienen con mi familia.- dije casi con lágrimas en mis ojos. -No te preocupes por nada Saku, puedes quedarte aquí en mi casa por un tiempo- dijo Tomoyo tomándome de las manos tratando de tranquilizarme. -Pero…soy un problema y… tu mamá, ¿qué dirá sobre esto?- dije muy apenada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Sakura, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que eras una persona muy especial para mí? Pues es verdad, tú no eres un problema para mí, y menos para mi mamá, al contrario, ella te ayudará todo lo posible- me dijo con una cara muy linda.

-Gracias Tomoyo, en verdad, muchas gracias.- le respondí.

Terminamos de hablar y bajamos a la cocina con la madre de Tomoyo, debo admitir que yo estaba muy nerviosa por lo que respondería, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Mamá, te quiero decir algo- dijo Tomoyo a su madre. -¿Qué pasa cariño, que es lo que quieres decirme?- respondió su mamá. Yo estaba fuera de la cocina, así que esperé a que Tomoyo me diera la señal de entrada, no puedo creer que al principio su madre no se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien… Sakura, puedes pasar- dijo Tomoyo, y esa fue mi señal, entré en la cocina y estaba muy nerviosa, los ojos de la madre de Tomoyo me veían fijamente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sonomi Daidouji, pero solo llámame por mi nombre, me gusta más- dijo ella.

-Mucho gusto señora Daido… oh, lo siento, Sonomi, como puede ver, su hija y yo somos muy buenas amigas y… quería…pedirle que…si usted podría…- estaba a punto de decirle pero el nerviosismo era más fuerte que yo.

-Ella te quiere pedir permiso para quedarse en nuestra casa por un tiempo, ya que la noche anterior cuando llegó a su casa, no vio a su familia por ningún lado, y después de un tiempo, escuchó que unas personas entraban a su casa buscándola a ella, y no eran familiares.- le explicó muy calmadamente Tomoyo a su mamá.

-Claro que si, por mi está muy bien, pero, ¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos?- respondió Sonomi. -De… ¿podría ser 1 semana?- dije yo muy apenada y a la vez nerviosa por su respuesta. -De acuerdo Sakura, bienvenida- dijo Sonomi acercándose a mí y dándome la mano en forma de…bienvenida…claro.

-Muchas gracias Srta. Sonomi, en verdad.- le dije.

Subimos al cuarto de Tomoyo y le ayudé a hacer la tarea que habían dejado en la escuela, obviamente yo no la pude hacer porque mi mochila y cuadernos se habían quedado en mi casa. Cuando terminamos bajamos a comer, fue rápido porque no nos tomamos mucho tiempo haciendo la tarea.

-Aquí está su comida chicas- dijo Sonomi.

-Muchas gracias Sonomi, huele delicioso y se ve delicioso-dije yo mientras clavaba los ojos en la comida.

-Espero que les guste-dijo la mamá de Tomoyo. -Mmm…qué rico mamá siempre te luces cuando cocinas, está delicioso-dijo Tomoyo muy risueña.

-Si señorita Sonomi, es el mejor tempura que he probado además del miso y el sashimi combinados- dije mientras tenía comida en la boca.

-Pues me alegra que les haya gustado chicas; terminando de comer se van a dormir porque mañana van a la escuela y…-de repente se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que Tomoyo la había interrumpido.

-Pero mamá, Sakura no tiene sus libros ni su uniforme, ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo mi amiga amatista muy angustiada, que debería ser al contrario, yo debería de ser la angustiada.

-Mmmm… ¡Tengo una idea genial!, puedo mandar a mis guardias a tu casa Sakura y les pediré que recojan tu mochila y tu uniforme, si es que no te molesta- dijo Sonomi.

-Al contrario Sra. Sonomi, es una idea excelente, de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda- dije yo.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu dirección?- me preguntó Sonomi.

-Pues…esto me avergüenza mucho pero, no me sé mi dirección- dije sonrojándome.

-Está muy cerca del centro comercial mamá, tienes que ir derecho del parque pingüino y doblas la calle a la izquierda, la casa más grande de ahí es la de Sakura- dijo Tomoyo de la nada como una sabelotodo.

-¿Qué? Tomoyo, ¿cómo sabes eso?- pregunté muy sorprendida. -Pues querida Sakura, cuando Shaoran te acompañó a tu casa, los vi doblar la esquina, y después de un rato, vi que Shaoran volvió por el mismo camino que habían tomado- dijo muy segura de lo que decía. ¡Wow!, Tomoyo me sorprende cada día más.

-Está bien, iré a decirle a los guardias que vayan ahora mismo- dijo Sonomi.

Terminamos de comer y subimos al cuarto de Tomoyo, me prestó un pijama y acomodamos unas colchas en el piso para que yo durmiera ahí. Por fin en esa noche pude dormir plácidamente.


End file.
